


He’s Back and Better

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Anger, Forgiveness, Gen, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Two months after the “Betelgeuse incident”, Betelgeuse returns and everyone except Lydia isn’t happy to see him. Can Lydia get her parents to forgive Betelgeuse?
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Lydia Deetz & Barbara Maitland
Kudos: 7





	He’s Back and Better

"So, Lydia, excited to go with your dad and Delia to the cinema?" asked Barbara as she set a healthy bowl of cereal down in front of the teenager.

Lydia nodded with a smile. "Mhm. One of my favorite horror movies is being rereleased and will only be playing in the local cinema for the next two weeks. I can't wait to go because it's the opening day of that movie."

"Well, I hope you have a good time." Barbara floated over to the living room, planting a kiss on Lydia's head as she went past.

Lydia turned her head in Barbara's direction. "I'm sure I will."

"Lydia! We're going!" shouted Charles as he motioned for Lydia to come and join him and Delia over by the front door. "Hurry up! We don't wanna be late!"

"I'm coming, dad, I'm coming!" Lydia hurried over to the front door and pulled her combat boots on. They were halfway through the front door when they heard a crash emanate from the living room. "What was that?"

"Dunno, but we need to go if we want to get to the cinema on time," said Charles. Lydia smiled as she rushed through the door, completely forgetting about the crash that she had heard coming from the living room.

In the living room, an angry Adam and Barbara stood, with their arms folded and their eyes narrowed as they glare at their intruder. Betelgeuse lay in a heap on the floor, looking nervously up towards the angered ghosts and laughing sheepishly.

"What are you doing here, you jerk?" questioned Barbara, raising an eyebrow and gritting her teeth. "Here to cause more trouble, I presume?"

Betelgeuse stood up and dusted himself off. "Nono, it's nothing of the sort. I just wanted to check up on you guys. Hang with Lydi-."

"GET OUT!" growl the Maitlands. When he didn't listen, they hogtied him to the couch. The Deetzes could deal with him when they got home.

* * *

"Guys! We're home!" Lydia called out as she, her dad, and Delia reentered the house. "That movie was EPIC! Where are you?!"

"In the living room!" was Barbara's answering call. "You guys, uh, all need to come in here immediately! It's an emergency!"

They rushed into the living room at full speed and came to a screeching halt in its center, staring at the sight in front of them. In front of them, hogtied to the couch, was a nervous and panicking Betelgeuse, staring at Lydia with a look that screamed 'Help me'. He turned his attention to Barbara and the female ghost let out a weak but loud growl, directing the enemy demon's attention back over towards the Deetzes.

None of the living members of the family knew what to think, Charles and Delia staring back at Betelgeuse with the exact same looks of anger that Adam and Barbara sported on their faces. Lydia, however, was a different story, a look of excitement flashing across her face as she ran over towards Betelgeuse, forgetting that he was hogtied to the couch as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight and much needed hug. He was surprised at first and, since he couldn't wrap his arms around her due to being tied to the couch, he rested his head against her shoulder and smiled sadly and softly, his hair turning Yellow.

"Betelgeuse, you chaotic pervert of a demon, I missed you and it's only been two months since our last interaction." Tears of joy began to pour down Lydia's face and she felt Barbara pull her away from Betelgeuse, leaving both of them sad.

"Lydia!" she spoke with a strict tone to her voice. "He's done nothing but cause trouble for the lot of us and you're happy to see him again?"

"Yeah, because I think he can be forgiven for his actions. Maybe give him a second chance and allow him to stay around the house. I know I already have." Lydia smiled at her parents, all of whom kept their steady eyes locked on Betelgeuse.

"Like it or not, we're not forgiving this monster no matter what you think! He can leave for all we care!" snarled Barbara as Adam drew a door to the Netherworld, untied Betelgeuse, and started pushing him towards the door.

Lydia saw a look of desperation flash across Betelgeuse's face, his hair a shade of Blue, and knew exactly what to do.

"Wait!" Lydia suddenly called out, directing her parents' attention over towards her. "I have an idea."

"What is it, Lydia?" asked Barbara, smiling and losing her anger from earlier, same as the rest of her parents. "You know we're always listening."

"Well, I was thinking-."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one shot. Comments and kudos are appreciated. :).


End file.
